


Munch

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Felching, Hint Of Scat, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit As Lube, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Derek likes to eat ass. Stiles loves him to. (Just unabashed rimming)





	Munch

Derek changed his bed’s headboard from a wooden monstrosity to an iron frame one with convenient footholds and links for cuffs. The cuffs didn’t see much use nowadays, but Stiles usually ended up every night he stayed with Derek with his toes holding tightly on to the frame as he writhed in absolute pleasure as Derek ate his ass out with the aim of giving him multiple orgasms in a row. 

It was near obscene how much Derek liked to lick and suck and bite Stiles’ asshole, slurping at it like some ice cream cone and wet his own face from the spit and pre cum leaking from Stiles inevitable hard on and his inevitable cum laden orgasms. Derek would wipe his tongue from the base of Stiles’ balls right up to his crack and moan at the concentrated taste he got there, nose stuffed with Stiles’ content spends.

The evening always starts with some light making out, deep and long kisses while sitting plastered together on the sofa downstairs. The pack is done for the day and had dispersed. Stiles straddles Derek, and rubs at his back and pulls on his hair as he kisses Derek with wide open mouth and fully closed eyes, already hard and mildly leaking, already raring to go for the next part of the entertainment.

They will stop kissing long enough only to stumble up the spiral staircase and take their clothes off and fall into the bed. The flavoured lube will come out and stain parts of the bed sheet as the pair will forget to close the lid in between more explorations. They kiss some more, hands roaming freely unhindered by clothes and blunt human fingers raking skin into red stripes that sting later under the shower.

The fingering starts in the middle of kisses, Stiles sitting on Derek’s lap and licking into his mouth, while Derek edges in fingers at his asshole till he is four fingers in. Stiles moans loudly. Stiles always moans loudly to Derek’s secret delight. Spit slicks their mouths and lower face as they sloppily make out, too much into the next part of the evening rather than constantly tasting each other’s mouth.

Stiles will leak like a faucet as he will pull at Derek to fuck him already. He will utter just breathy sort of sounds, _uh, uh, uh, Der, now, uh_ , eyes watery with the intensity and how close he is to coming. Derek will push him off from his lap, lay him on the bed and then fuck into him in one thrust, Stiles not breathing for a few seconds as he got used to Derek’s girth forcing his asshole open.

Then only Derek will start fucking Stiles into a mess, aiming for his prostrate so that frissons would pass through Stiles’ body at each contact made. His eyes would absolutely tear up, hands fisting onto the sheets till his fingers whiten and eyes closed as he reached near nirvana of bliss. Derek will speed up and strengthen his thrusts till the whole bed is shaking and Stiles in trembling at the edge of cumming and crying out in pleasure.

Stiles always comes first, wetting the patch of bed under him, as he streaks out lines of cum that rub onto his belly as he is fucked by Derek till his completion. When Derek comes, he takes some time to just lie there, covering Stiles in his scent and suck and lick at his neck and shoulder and mark out his back with hickes showing the many moles Stiles has there. Derek slips out when he gets soft enough and that is when his favourite part starts.

Derek will place a pillow or two behind him elevating his against the headboard and then he will pull Stiles to him, face down and ass up, till his legs are resting over his shoulder and toes gripping onto the neatly places grips in the headboard. This will put Derek’s cock within the reach of Stiles lips, which Stiles will swipe at every now and then, when he gets his wits about from the absolutely brilliant ass eating that Derek indulges in.

The first thing Derek will do in this position is lick Stiles’ rim, slowly and with the softest lips tug at it to suck on it. He will drink his own cum out of Stiles in sips and licks, smearing half on his face and gulping the rest down like manna. He will do that for a long lime, just licking and sucking, letting the taste, bitter than the cum that mats Stiles’ pubic hair, settle on his tongue deep enough so that he will remember it till the next time.

He will push in a finger with his tongue and lick _inside_ , pulling at the rim so that he can have better access, so that he can push in his tongue more to taste the insides as well, to feel how Stiles clenches on his tongue and how silky warm his inner walls feel on his taste buds. Derek will keep fingering and licking and sucking some more, pulling back every now and then to suck Stiles’ cock head and Stiles will come for the second time that night to that.

Stiles’ thighs will tremble, his toes red and feeling numb as he tries to maintain his position, to let Derek have whatever he wants and however he wants it just because he wants it and Stiles can never say no to him, never to the love of his life. So Derek will reclaim Stiles’ scent till he completely smells like Derek, inside and out, consent and will in tandem, and Derek will rumble, his fangs out a bit dangerously, as he will fuck Stiles again.

Stiles comes the third and last time to this later lazy fuck, so eased and soft from the rimming that no more lube is required, Derek literally having sucked the tension from his body. His last orgasm will be silent like a sigh and once done, he will roll into Derek’s chest, exhausted, and will sleep with Derek wrapped around him. Both will wake in the bright light of the morning, sated, content, and deeply in love with each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Kudo and comment the fic please.


End file.
